Вероятность
by Ellaahn
Summary: Асами, ОМП. Просто короткая зарисовка.


Автор: Ellaahn

Бета:Nillogara

Рейтинг: G

Название: Вероятность

Жанр: джен, POV Асами

Герои: Асами, ОМП.

Дисклеймер: сами-всё-знаете.

– Что-то здесь не сходится, – в задумчивости пробормотал Ямагаси, для убедительности постучав хаси о дно тарелки. – Надо подумать.

Я с интересом наблюдал за ним. Ёдзи Ямагаси – один из немногих, кого я могу назвать другом, в частности, благодаря тому, что наши интересы никак не пересекаются. Даже не верится, что когда-то мы вместе учились.

Ямагаси – аналитик от бога, ему не раз предлагали работать как на государство, так и на теневые структуры, но он неизменно отказывался, предпочитая вбивать основы Теории вероятности в головы студентов.

Он прекрасно осведомлен о моем «бизнесе», не особенно его одобряя, но и не пытаясь вернуть меня на путь честного гражданина. И, иногда, встреча старых приятелей плавно перетекает в подобие совещания – мозг Ёдзи остер, как лезвие бритвы, а всякую ситуацию он рассматривает холодно и отстраненно, как и полагается истинному ученому.

– Ты думаешь, я тебя обманываю?

– Не меня, – он покачал головой, затем отставил в сторону тарелку и начал рассуждать.

– Какое положение у тебя в клане?

– Достаточно высокое. Для человека моего возраста – даже очень высокое.

– Но ты не контролируешь целый город, не так ли?

– Нет.

– А он контролирует.

– Там есть еще несколько группировок, но да, его слово – решающее.

– Следовательно, ваши возможности несопоставимы.

– Да, – скрепя сердце подтвердил я, уже в сотый раз, прокляв свою дурацкую идею рассказать все Ямагаси.

– Не злись, Рюичи-кун, я говорю правду.

– Я знаю.

– Итак, по твоим словам, он хочет тебя убить, но пока у него это не очень получается. Либо он глуп, что сомнительно: глупый человек не добился бы такого влияния. Либо он почему-то не собирается тебя убивать.

– А тот вариант, что я, возможно, чертовски удачлив, ты не рассматривал?

– Нет, отчего же, рассматривал. Как статистически незначимый. Итак, остается только второй вариант. Вероятно, ты ему некоторым образом… интересен.

– Хм.

– Асами, ты понимаешь, что он сделает, когда ему наскучит эта игра? – тихо и серьезно спросил Ямагаси.

– Вероятнее всего, убьет меня по-настоящему.

– Хорошо, что ты это осознаешь. Что собираешься делать?

– Оставаться интересным как можно дольше, что же еще? – усмехнулся я.

– Это стратегически невыгодно. Проще было бы убить его самого.

– Что? Нет.

– Это так сложно? Поверь, в любой обороне можно найти брешь.

– Я… Ты не понимаешь. Я потеряю лицо. Это поединок. И вообще, ты же преподаватель, не забыл? Откуда такая кровожадность?

– Это трезвый расчет. Напомнить тебе, что ты ответил Фуджите, когда он подбивал тебя принять участие в мотогонках? Ты сказал: «Я не такой дурак, чтобы терять жизнь в бессмысленных играх».

– Это другое.

– Конечно, другое. Шанс выжить в тех мотогонках у тебя был существенно выше, – язык Ёдзи не уступал уму в остроте, и он с удовольствием продолжал препарировать мои скрытые мотивы: – Думаю, тебе не раз выпадал шанс лишить этого человека жизни, не так ли? Но ты им не воспользовался.

– Тогда это было невыгодно.

– Я смотрю, у вас это взаимно, – пробормотал Ямагаси себе под нос. – Вы не пробовали просто поговорить?

– Бесполезно.

– Асами, ты все такой же упертый баран, как и раньше. И почему я за тебя волнуюсь?

Когда Асами, основательно набравшийся бурбона, наконец, отчалил к себе домой, Ямагаси, несколько нервно прошелся по комнате. Личность таинственного врага не давала покою мозгу ученого. Но факты, факты! Их чрезвычайно мало.

Единственное, о чем можно было с уверенностью сказать, это то, что мистер Х – китаец, довольно молод и занимает очень важное место среди китайских Триад.

– Кажется, я знаю, кто мне может помочь! – воскликнул Ёдзи, открывая электронную почту.

Последние пару лет он переписывался с одним китайцем, который, судя по всему, имел непосредственное отношение к Триадам. Насколько близкое – судить сложно, но Ёдзи надеялся, что такой умный человек не позволит себе попасть в кабалу к организациям подобного толка.

Пару минут Ёдзи колебался: все-таки информация была конфиденциальной, но неудовлетворенное любопытство оказалось сильнее, и он успокоил свою совесть тем, что опишет ситуацию в самых общих чертах, не называя ничьих имен. К тому же, Ямагаси действительно хотел помочь другу найти выход из ситуации.

«Добрый вечер, господин Лю.

Как ваши дела? Как погода в Гонконге? У меня все по-прежнему.

Хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение относительно одной любопытной истории…»


End file.
